Wrong
by silvermooncatgirl
Summary: What Mary Anne and Jeff hoped would be one night turns to wanting to spend the rest of their lives together. What happens in a world where it's frowned on?
1. Chapter 1

**Mary Anne**

My friends say I cry too much.  
They don't know the real reason I'm so emotional.

* * *

I was as quiet as I could be, tiptoing past Dad and Sharon's room. I had passed Dawn's without much trouble, but Dad was a light sleeper and would sometimes wake up as I walked past his door every night. I reached the end room. As I slid into his room, he snapped the light on.  
"Best get some light on this," he whispered to me, and slid his arms around my waist, holding me close.

Yep. Mary Anne Spier - geek, over-emotional, never-been-kissed (apart from Logan Bruno, but as of our fight last year I have decided he doesn't count). Here I was, in the middle of the night, kissing my step-brother, Jeff Schafer.

I told myself over and over in my head - it wasn't that bad. He was fifteen, I was sixteen. We were old enough to know what we wanted. And what we wanted was each other.

I stopped thinking as Jeff slid his hands all over my body, slowing at my breasts and stomach. His eyes were half closed with pleasure already, and I tried not to look too eagerly at the rising bump in his pj boxers.  
"Mary Anne," he whispered, and I replied with a long deep kiss. "I missed you today. And I think I'm ready," he continued, when I released his mouth from mine.  
"Me too," I murmured against his lips. He opened them eagerly and I slid my tongue into his mouth, running it gently around his mouth as I danced my hands through his hair.

We stumbled backwards a little later, after we were both topless. We landed on his bed and both stopped kissing, eyes darting nervously around the room as we heard bedsprings creak gently next door.  
"He's turning over," Jeff whispered. I nodded, but couldn't help my eyes fill with tears as I thought just what he would say if he knew his virgin daughter was about to lose just that in the next room. To her stepbrother, of course.  
"The barn," I whispered suddenly, and Jeff grinned excitedly at me. "You go ahead," he muttered, kissing me one last time. "I have to get something ready first."  
I nodded and kissed him back, moaning quietly with pleasure against his warm mouth as he twined his tongue around mine.

I walked as carefully as I could down the stairs, slipped through the back door without a noise, and entered the barn. It was pitch black so I stumbled a little over the electric lamp we keep in there. I switched it on and looked around. I sat down in the hay and waited for Jeff...

* * *

"Mary Anne?" Jeff opened the door slightly and peeped into the barn. I smiled as seductively as I could at him, and he grinned broadly and came inside. He shut the door and locked it. I raised my eyebrows and he shrugged.  
"I want this to be really, really good," he said, and I agreed.

We started tame.  
He kissed me lightly and slid down into the hay beside me, holding my hand.  
I returned the kiss, but nibbled at his bottom lip when he pulled away, forcing him to kiss me back. He took hold of me around the waist and pulled me against his throbbing chest. His breath was coming in gasps.  
"Jeff?" I asked. "Are you OK?"  
"Fine," he growled, and attacked my lips with his own, furiously stroking and squeezing my breasts as I writhed gently under his magical touch.  
"Where... where did you learn that?" I managed to choke out as he kissed a long wet line down from my neck to my breasts.  
"No idea," he replied, looking me in the eyes. "Pants off."

I looked away with fake modesty as Jeff slid his boxers off, and then turned around quickly, startling him. I nodded at his erect penis. "Big," I commented. He grinned ruefully at me.  
"Am I... Mary Anne, am I... Am I your first?"  
"Yes," I replied, and was astonished when he opened his mouth wide in amazement.  
"Really?" he squeaked. "You're so sexy, Mary Anne. How do other boys resist you?"  
"I don't want any other boy," I said seriously, and stood up to walk to him. I was completely naked and was a little worried about the hay. I shook the thought out of my head as Jeff wolf whistled and kissed every inch of me he could reach.

I slid onto his knee and he looked up at me, blue eyes slightly anxious.  
"What?" I asked softly. "I know you're ready."  
"I am, Mary Anne," he nodded determinedly.  
"So do me," I said with as much authority as I could muster, shifting slightly so his penis rubbed slightly against my opening. We both gasped with pleasure and smiled at each other.  
"Ready to go all the way with your brother, Mary Anne?" Jeff asked, laughing.  
I nodded, suddenly serious. He nodded too, and gritted his teeth. "If I hurt you... Tell me, OK? Don't let me hurt you."  
"I won't," I giggled. "I'd hit you first."  
He suddenly took hold of my shoulders and pushed me down gently. It was only then I noticed he was wearing a condom. "Wow," I said, but the rest of my sentance was cut off by a loud moan from Jeff and a shriek from me, as he pushed his penis into me, breaking my virginity. I felt tears cascade down my face and Jeff was there, kissing them away, sliding his tongue all over my face. I bounced hesitantly down onto his penis, and he closed his eyes, flinging his head back and _moaning _my name.

It felt so good to be connected to Jeff like this. As I bobbed up and down on his penis as fast as I could, I was overwhelmed with the sense I was riding a horse. I stifled a laugh and kissed Jeff instead, having to lean right down to reach him; he was now lying down.  
He kissed me back, deep and insistent.  
I took him out of me and lay down next to him. He was moaning my name, over and over again.  
"Mary Anne, Mary Anne, do that again... PLEASE!" he yelled suddenly, and I was there, straddling him with my tongue in his mouth and his penis thrusting into me, hot and long.  
I felt sweat drip down my back, but instead of being disgusted, it gave me an idea. I took him out of me again, leaving him whimpering on the ground. I picked up his hand, which was trembling, and turned over, guiding his hand to my ass.  
He looked at me, and I turned my head, nodding.  
He slid one finger into my ass and I screamed. He withdrew it and I yelled, "Do it again!" It felt so good as he progressed to two fingers, pumping in and out as I moaned and cried out with pleasure... and... something else...  
"Jeff," I whispered, as it dawned on me. "In my front, right now."

He did as he was told and I was cumming. I was cumming all over his penis, only aware of the look of his blue eyes locked to my brown ones.  
"Jeff," I moaned, closing my eyes. I felt my head fling back and Jeff thrusted into me a few more times. The cum was leaking out from the sides of his penis and I was crying out like I've never done before.  
"I'm cumming Mary Anne!" Jeff shouted, and he was. The cum was trapped in the condom but I could feel the liquid hitting the material and running down inside. He took himself out of me.  
"Jeff," I said, warningly. He looked at me.  
"Mary Anne, we can't do this all night."  
"We can," I replied, grabbing his penis. I slid the condom off it and let it fall to the ground. "And we will," I finished, and took it in my mouth.

Jeff tipped right over backwards, writhing in pleasure on the hay. I lay on top of him, sucking his penis for all I was worth. I slid my tongue up and down the slit and whirled the whole organ around in my mouth.  
"MARY ANNE," he screamed, and I took his penis from my mouth to slide it back into my opening as I bounced with full force on top of him. He reached feebly to my chest, squeezing my breasts, and then groaned with effort and sat up, sliding his tongue around one of my nipples. He was still inside me, and... He was cumming. His eyes were closed, but I felt a horrible dawning sensation and I ripped him out of me, the cum still dripping from the end.  
"You're not wearing a condom," I said, horror in my voice.  
"S'OK," Jeff said incoherently. "The condom I was wearing had spermicide fluid on the end. It'll be in you now."  
"Even so," I said, relieved. "Put another on."  
He did so, and soon we were banging away on the cold ground again.

Jeff had taken it upon himself to please me now, and was licking all over my opening, darting his tongue in and out as I grabbed his hair, holding him down there. He suddenly thrusted violently, shoving his whole tongue into my opening. I was cumming all over again, and he was licking it up, a look of utter pleasure on his face.  
"Jeff, Jeff," I moaned, pulling his head up and kissing his neck, sliding my mouth down his neck, his chest, his stomach. I stopped when I came to the light hair framing his penis, and took it in my mouth again. He cried out as I sucked as hard as I could, cum dripping down my chin.  
"Mary Anne," Jeff choked. "I...I think we should stop."  
"One last one," I begged. "I want to cum together."  
Jeff nodded, exhausted, and slid his penis into my sopping wet opening. We bounced as much as we could, Jeff arching his hips off the ground and thrusting into me as hard as he could, and we cummed together. I could feel my cum sliding around his penis, and it turned me on even more.  
"Stop now," Jeff pleaded, and I conceded defeat and slid myself free of his penis. I lay next to him, breathing heavily.  
He leaned over and kissed me hard, sliding his tongue down my throat. "Night, sis," he laughed, and closed his eyes. I leaned my head on his chest and did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with my head on Jeff's chest, light streaming in through the cracked roof of the barn. It slowly came to my attention that a) I was naked, and b) there was _something _all over me. I registered that as cum, and closed my eyes momentarily as I remembered the night before.  
I smiled and tapped Jeff on the shoulder, waking him up. He smiled down at me, kissed my cheek and then opened his eyes properly. He looked down at our naked bodies, which were both covered in flakes of white.  
"Ah," he noted, and I giggled uncontrollably.  
"We should get washed, " I said, and got up to find my pyjamas. All over the barn there was evidence of our sex - clothes in a heap, several still-wet puddles on the hay.  
"Aha," Jeff said, twirling my bra around his wrist. I had taken to wearing a bra when I slept in case Jeff came in and laughed about my shapeless pyjama tops.  
"Give it back," I said, making a grab for it. He laughed and held it out of my reach.  
"Give me another one of those _sweet_ Mary Anne blow jobs you gave me," he taunted. I blinked.  
"OK," I said, and got down on my knees. He backed away, laughing undeasily.  
"I was joking," he said, putting my bra down. I laughed and stood up. "I know you were. That got you to drop the bra."  
He laughed at me, kissed me.  
"You didn't like the blow job?" I asked, feigning hurt. He shook his head violently.  
"God, no! It was AMAZING," he said seriously. "I loved it, Mary Anne. It meant everything."

I walked into the house first, after putting my pyjamas on and combing my crazy, post-sex hair.  
"Hey, Mary Anne," Dawn said, smiling at me as she prepared some kind of veggie crap for her breakfast. "Why were you outdoors in your pjs?"  
"Me and Jeff were looking for Tigger, "I replied smoothly.  
Dawn nodded. "He's in here," she said, nudging the kitten with her foot.  
"Ah!" I said, scooping him up and carrying him upstairs to my room. I heard Jeff give the same explaination a few minutes later and Dawn said,  
"She's taken him upstairs."

I showered with Jeff because that way any... new... cum would get washed away. Luckily, my shower's really loud, and our moans and gasps weren't audible over the crashing water.  
He kissed my wet neck as he thrust in and out of my wetter opening. I gripped his hair and gritted my teeth as he went for a huge, fast, deep thrust.  
"Jeff," I whispered in his ear, and he took himself out of me as I went down on my knees to take him in my mouth.  
I sucked gently, earning myself three thrusts into my mouth, then, sucking a little harder, I began running my hand around his penis, stroking any skin I could reach. He groaned, and slid down the shower wall, so I had to lie down to suck. I did so without any question, and then sat up, turning to face him. He spread his legs and I scooted against his penis, and it slid into me. I moaned against his mouth as he kissed me, and our tongues danced around each other.  
"Stop now," Jeff muttered, sliding his condom off and wrapping it in a tissue. He dropped it in my bathroom bin and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped his towel around himself and left the room. I got dressed in my bedroom and lay on my bed for a while, thinking.

I, Mary Anne Spier, had just participated in incest, almost.  
Was it incest? I supposed it must be, seeing as we were step-siblings.  
I shrugged, and Tigger, who had been miowing outside the bathroom as Jeff and I had sex, leapt onto my chest and kneaded with his paws. It reminded me of Jeff, and I laughed softly.  
I thought about what Dawn would say. Then I decided I didn't care. I knew she had had sex. With Sam, Kristy's older brother.  
Stacey would be mad if I told her, I thought, and then smiled to myself. If Dawn ever found out, Stacey and Kristy would find out that Little Miss Sunshine had done Kristy's brother and Stace's boyfriend.

I thought more about Jeff and felt my heart rate rise just thinking about him. I closed my eyes and must have slept for a while because Dad woke me up putting his head round the door and saying, "Mary Anne, lunchtime."

Jeff and I sat beside each other. No-one noticed that I was gently squeezing his slowly growing penis under the table, and nobody noticed that he had his hand pushed right up against the pant area of my jeans. We ate with one hand and nobody realised.

The rest of the day passed. Occasionally, Jeff and I would meet up unexpectedly and make out with force and passion for about three minutes, but he would calm his erection and I would fan myself to rid myself of my blushes, and we would carry on as we had been doing.

It was now half ten, and I was putting my pjs on. Usually I would go to sleep at around eleven, but I was tired, so I got in bed and tried not to think about Jeff.  
I failed.  
After ten minutes of remembering his hot penis in my mouth, I was masturbating frantically and feeling myself grow closer to the climax. I stopped fingering myself and leapt out of bed to the bathroom.  
I cleaned myself up, had a drink of water, and walked back into my bedroom. Jeff was lying on my bed. Naked.#

"Jeff!" I cried, as quietly as I could.  
He grinned at me and put a finger to his lips.  
"More?" he asked, and I wrinkled my nose.  
"I'm tired," I moaned.  
He nodded, and pulled back my duvet. I clambered into bed, gratefully.  
"I'll just stay in here tonight," Jeff said to himself, slotting himself into bed next to me. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist, cuddling him close.  
"Mary Anne, you're suffocating me," he laughed, but squeezed me back and closed his eyes.

I woke up later in the night to see Jeff, sitting by the window.  
"Jeff?" I asked groggily. He looked round and smacked a hand to his forehead. He looked embarrassed.  
"Did I wake you up moaning?" he whispered.  
"No," I said, puzzled. "Why were you moaning?"  
"Oh... Erm. I was... you know."  
I knew.  
"Oh," I replied. "Well, come back to bed. It's freezing."  
"I'm cold," Jeff nodded, and came back into my bed. He kissed the tip of my nose and then my lips. I smiled against his lips as they parted slightly and allowed his tongue into my mouth.  
"Jeff... Not tonight," I whispered as he dropped his hand down my front, stroking my breasts.  
"Why not, Mary Anne?" he asked me, nibbling my earlobe gently and looking into my eyes with his intense blue orbs.  
"I'm tired," I faltered, but even to me it sounded like a stupid excuse.  
"So be tired with me," Jeff whispered against my neck, and I nodded, allowing him to lift me onto his lap and kiss me fiercely. I stopped him a moment later, putting a restraining hand on his chest.  
"Jeff," I said, a curious edge creeping into my voice. "Do you... Do you ever think about love?"  
"Love?"  
"Yeah," I said. "Like, who you're in love with?"  
"I think 'love' and automatically think 'Mary Anne Spier'," Jeff assured me sweetly, and kissed me again. I felt myself melting against him and then said a sentance I never thought I would ever say to anyone.  
"Jeff, I love you so much I want to spend the rest of our lives together."  
Jeff dislodged his lips from mine and blinked at me. "Oh, my Mary Anne," he whispered. "I love you too."  
It was all I needed to hear. I burst into noisy tears and Jeff had to lie on top of me to stifle the noise. I hiccuped miserably under him and he smiled down at me. I closed my eyes and was asleep in seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I woke up and Jeff was already awake. I smiled at him as I woke up properly and sat up, running my fingers through my tousled brown hair. Jeff grinned happily at me and ran his own fingers through my hair, kissed my neck and whispered, "Good morning."

"Jeff?" I asked, later, once we were both dressed. Dad, Sharon and Dawn had gone to Stamford for the day, leaving me with a 'headache' and Jeff because he 'couldn't be arsed'.  
"Yeah, baby?" he asked, and I couldn't help blushing.  
"Did you really mean what you said last night?"  
"Of course I did, my Mary Anne."  
"You sound like Mimi," I smiled, and then my smile faltered as I remembered the sweet old lady.  
"Cool," Jeff said, with a question in his voice.  
"Claudia's grandmother," I told him, and he nodded.  
"Claudia the lesbian?" he asked, knowingly. I blinked at him.  
"WHAT?"  
"The lesbian. There's some Kishi girl who's dating... what's her name... McGill?"  
"Stacey!" I gasped. "But she's seeing Sam!"  
"Joke, Mary Anne!" Jeff laughed, tipping backwards with mirth. I laughed and hit him jokingly.

We sat in the living room, watching some old movie. Jeff was obviously enjoying the 'funny' (not really) parts, because he was laughing uproriously every time some guy came on the screen.  
I was watching the heroine - a young girl, maybe fifteen years old. She was pregnant with the main character's baby, and was happy about it. I mused on pregnancy and babies for a while as Jeff laughed away.  
At the end of the movie, the girl had her baby and seemed so happy about it that I cried my eyes out and Jeff put his arm around me. I snuggled into his chest and looked up at him to see something very strange.

The girl was holding her baby on the screen, crooning a lullaby to it. Jeff's eyes never left the little bundle wrapped up in her arms. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were moistening.  
"Jeff?" I asked quietly, wiping away one of my own tears.  
"Shh," he whispered. "Don't talk for a sec."  
He watched the end of the movie in silence.  
Then he turned to me.  
"Mary Anne," he said, seriously. "I want you to think about something."  
"OK," I said nervously.  
"I want..." Jeff gestured towards the screen.  
"A baby," I completed his sentance, and then burst into more noisy tears.  
"Mary Anne?" Jeff cried, as I leapt up and fled.

* * *

What was I supposed to say?  
'Yes, sure, whatever, Jeff. Let's have a baby. Let's just have sex all day without a condom and see what happens!'.  
No. I would love a baby. I loved Jeff so much I knew we were ready. I just had to see if he was.

I was sitting in the barn amongst the still-damp hay. I had finished sobbing a few minutes ago but was still sniffling miserably. I loved Jeff so much I would do anything. I had already committed myself to him by letting him be my first. What more could I offer him?

He came into the barn, shirtless because of the heat. I tore my gaze away from him, and without a word I climbed up into the hay ladder, hoisting the ladder up next to me so he couldn't follow. I shouldn't have bothered.  
"Mary Anne," he said, climbing up the bales of hay and landing next to me.  
"Jeff Schafer, you are fifteen years old," I informed him. "I am sixteen. We are not old enough to be parents."  
"I think I am," Jeff said seriously. "Mary Anne, I understand you don't want to."  
"I didn't say that," I snapped, turning my back on him.  
"So you might consider it?" Jeff sounded more hopeful than anyone I had heard before. I had to be truthful.  
"Yes," I replied, and burst into tears _again_.  
Jeff ran his hand up my back and stroked my shoulder gently, kissed my neck and then whispered seriously into my ear. "I know you love me, Mary Anne. I know you do. So c'mon. Forget about that little bit of rubber and let's start our life together. Please. I need you, Mary Anne. I love you."  
"I love you too," I shouted, and unbuttoned my jeans. Jeff grinned and slid his tracksuit bottoms down.

We had kissed furiously for ten minutes until Jeff was grunting with effort of keeping his now straining penis from me.  
"Let me in," he growled suddenly against my mouth, and I was all too happy. I could _feel_ him now, all of him. Skin rubbed against skin as we bumped up and down as hard as we could.  
"Oh, fuck, Mary Anne," Jeff panted. I managed to stammer, "Language," as a joke, and he smiled wildly as he cummed. I tensed my opening around his penis and felt the cum streaming around inside me. I willed it to find that little part of me that would start a baby.  
"Fuck me harder!" Jeff howled.  
I did so. I _rode_ that boy. He yelled, screamed, shouted, writhed on the ground as I fiercely pumped my hips against his, feeling bruises start to form. We cummed together, groaning out in perfect unison.  
I rolled away from him.  
"No," he moaned wildly, pulling me back to him. "Suck it!" he yelled frantically, and I did as I was told. As soon as my trembling lips touched the tip of his penis, he cummed again, and it streamed down my throat, down my chin, all over my front. I sucked as frantically as Jeff was pulling my hair, and I soon began to start enjoying myself. Teasingly I ran my tongue up his penis, and he shuddered so hard it slid from my mouth.  
"Feel me," I choked out, and returned to his penis. He obliged, sticking three fingers up my ass. I squealed against his penis and he shuddered again. He inserted another finger, then let all out and thrust a finger into my opening. He felt just the right spot and I gasped so hard I began coughing.  
He pulled me against him, breathing heavily as we came on each other, and, seeing as I had stopped coughing, we licked any cum off each other. Jeff climbed on top of me, and, eyes closed, he lowered his hips with a loud, "Uhhh" and stuck his penis into me again. I squealed out in joy and pleasure as he crouched down, bouncing on his knees, thrusting hard into me.  
He moaned with my moans, and came when I came. I lay back, eyes closed, panting, my breasts heaving up and down as I took deep breaths, shaking.  
"Too much," I managed to choke out, and then I think I fainted.

* * *

Jeff was hitting my face lightly, panic etched across his face. We were both still naked, and as I woke up I gasped as my unfocused eyes saw an undressed boy in front of me. I relaxed as I saw it was Jeff, and sat up.  
"I'm so sorry, Mary Anne," he said, and it was clear from his voice that he had been crying. "It was my fault."  
"No," I whispered, kissing his cheek. "I'm fine, Jeff. Just... so tired."  
"Mary Anne," Jeff said excitedly. "I really think we might have done it!"  
"The baby," I whispered, and he nodded.  
"I'm going to the store," I said quickly, and left the barn to clean myself up.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened the bathroom door.

"It's positive," I said, softly.  
Jeff was the one who burst into tears.

We lay side by side on Jeff's bed, holding hands.  
"What the fuck," Jeff said suddenly, "are you going to tell your Dad?"  
"I have no idea," I said, paling.  
"...Tell him you were raped," Jeff suggested, and I nodded.  
"Yeah. Good plan, baby," I replied, and he let his hand drift down to my stomach. He stroked it gently.  
"You're so brave, Mary Anne," he said softly, and my eyes filled with tears.

"Get rid of it."  
"No!"  
"Get rid of it Mary Anne."  
"No way! It's my baby!"  
"Mary Anne Spier, if you do not get rid of this baby I will not permit you to live under my roof."  
"Then I don't want to."  
"So go!"  
"Where to?"  
"How should I know?"  
"You should!"  
"Well I don't! Go to your room. Right now. Dawn, stop snivelling. Sharon, it's okay."

I sat on my bed, weeping miserably. Jeff snuck into my room, eyes filled with tears.  
"He doesn't know does he?" I cried, leaping up and into Jeff's arms.  
"No! God, Mary Anne, no he doesn't. He's... He's phoned up Mrs Thomas. You're going to live with Kristy."  
"Huh?"  
"Kristy Thomas?"  
"Yeah, I heard..."  
"She's nice, right?"  
"Used to be," I said quietly. "And he knows that! He's sending me there on purpose!"

* * *

"Hey, irresponsible teenage slut," Kristy greeted me. I shook my head.  
"Kristy, please," I begged. "Let's not be babyish about this, OK?"  
"OK," she said.  
"Thank you."  
"So what's it feel like to shag someone?" Kristy asked.  
"I didn't," I said, thinking I should stick to my story.  
"Sure you did! I can tell. What's it like? Shagging."  
"Fine, "I mumbled, and her face lit up.  
"So you weren't raped?"  
"No," I replied, and felt my face screw up as I fought to battle back my tears.  
Kristy looked at me hard. Then she walked up to me. She hugged me tightly.  
"I missed you, Mary Anne. I'm sorry for everything I did to upset you," she said, and I abandoned all hope of trying to contain my tears, sobbing on Kristy's shoulder. She patted my back and then said, "Are you keeping the baby?"  
"I don't know," I sniffed, wiping my eyes. "I want to but I still have school to deal with, y'know."  
"I dropped out," Kristy said hesitantly.  
"Huh?"  
"I dropped out of school. I could... well, if you want me to, I could look after little Mary Anne Jr," she suggested.  
I laughed at the Mary Anne Jr part. "Sure, Kristy, that would be amazing."  
Kristy nodded, smiled, hugged me again.

I sat at the long bench in the Thomas/Brewer's kitchen, stirring vegetable soup around with my spoon and trying to ignore Karen Brewer's incessant, "Mary Anne! Mary Anne! Can I dress the baby when it's born? Can it come live with me and Andrew at the little house? Can I be there when it's born? Will you name it Karen?"  
"Karen, honey," Mrs Brewer said, smiling at me, "Mary Anne isn't having anyone present at the birth of her baby, sweetheart. It mightn't be a girl, so she couldn't name it Karen. I'm sure you can dress it when it's a little older, and no it cannot live with you and Andrew. It is living here with Mary Anne."  
"Thank you," I said quietly. She nodded at me, and returned to her dinner.

* * *

I hated everything about pregnancy.  
Jeff would sneak over in the middle of the night and we would have quick bursts of passionate sex, but all of that stopped when, at four months, my stomach was rounded just enough for Jeff to 'worry about the baby' while he was cumming into me. We didn't bother with condoms anymore, but I made him promise that once the baby was born, he would wear condoms.

"Five more months," I groaned down the phone to Dawn. She laughed lightly and then said suddenly,  
"So Pete, the homework's due for Tuesday."  
"Is Dad there?" I asked her.  
"Yes," Dawn said.  
"Aha. OK, speak to you later," I said, and put the phone down.

My life was then measured in months to go. First four, then three, then one, and then, finally, it was October.  
"My due date is in three weeks," I said to Kristy. "I am absolutely fucking terrified. Is it going to hurt?"  
"Duh," she said, but smiled understandingly.  
"We need some baby furniture," I said, and she nodded.  
"Right. Shall we go to Baby And Company?"  
"Sure," I replied, and we headed out of the door. The neighbours glared disapprovingly at me from their windows, and I shrugged off their gazes as we got into Kristy's new car.

We were halfway down the road when I suddenly let out a whimper.  
"Mary Anne?" Kristy asked, taking her eyes off the road.  
I looked into my lap, where a dark stain was spreading across the crotch of my new maternity jeans.  
"Shit," Kristy whispered, and I repeated the word.  
"Oh my god, Mary Anne, what the fuck are we going to do?"  
I burst into tears, but all the heaving up and down made my stomach ache, and Kristy's eyes widened.  
"Hospital," I gasped. "Kristy Thomas, drive me to the fucking hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

I was wheeling down a long corridor on a trolley-like thing, my hair sticking to my forehead as I panted and cried out.  
"Ahhh," I moaned, sinking back onto the cushions as my contraction ended.  
"Mary Anne, honey?" the nurse asked, and I looked up. "There's a boy waiting outside. He says he's the father."  
"Let him...AAAARGH!!" I howled in pain, and the nurse patted my arm.  
"I'll let him in," she said, and opened the door. Jeff ran into the room, slightly alarmed when he saw his girlfriend panting her heart out on a bed in front of him.

"How... erm... Mary Anne? You OK?" he asked.  
I looked at him.  
"No, I am fucking not OK," I replied, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth as another contraction ripped through me.  
"Mary Anne," Jeff said suddenly, "I think I can see the baby's head."  
"You think?" I screamed, and pressed the button next to the bed with 'Nurse' written on it.

The nurse raced in, took one look at Jeff's pale face, caught him as he fainted, and called for some surgeons.

"Aaaaaagh!" I screamed, as they ran with my trolley down the hallway. They wheeled me into a brightly lit room, and told me to relax.  
"I can't," I choked, squeezing my eyes shut as someone with rubber gloves on gently felt the top of the baby's head.  
"Right," he said, calmly, "Mary Anne, I'm going to ask you to push real hard in a moment. OK... one, two three, push."  
I tried. I tried pushing until I was bright pink in the face, screaming and shouting as something shifted inside of me, and I felt the baby clench its fist. I shook all over as I pushed, screaming "JEFF!" over and over again.  
"FUCK THIS HURTS!" I screamed, as I raised myself up on my elbows, clutching the sides of the bed. The man shifted so he could catch the baby if it should fall, and I pushed silently for about two minutes, tears and sweat pouring down my face.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I howled, desperately clinging onto my stomach as I pushed. I tried not to look at the vast amounts of blood coming from me, or the panicky looks on the nurse and surgeon's faces...

"SHIT!" I shrieked, as I felt something shoot out of me. I relaxed slightly. Whatever that was, it was making the baby come easier.  
"Another?" one of the nurses whispered, and a surgeon wrapped something small up in a blanket and took it away.  
"What... AAAAAHH! What was that?" I whispered.  
"It was another baby, sweetheart," the nurse said, stroking my arm gently. I blinked at her.  
"It was far too little, Mary Anne," she continued. "It had obviously died when you were about five months pregnant, and it was blocking the way of the other baby. But you're OK now, so you need to push again. Push!"  
I pushed.

The baby slid out of me and I collapsed, chest heaving, sobbing, breath catching in my throat as the surgeon lifted up my baby... Girl.  
"It's a girl," he confirmed, and I burst into tears.

* * *

Jeff was sent back to California that week. He came to visit baby Amber Dawn in hospital and told me the news that Dad had found out who the real father of my baby was. We shared one last session of tearful and aggressive sex, right there in my private hospital bed, and kissed my forehead and left.

I never saw my love again.

Dad disowned me. He said I had a fetish for incest and no daughter of his would have children by her brother. I screamed that he was my STEP brother but he didn't listen.

I lived with Kristy and her family until Amber Dawn was two years old, and then I dropped out of college and lived in a small apartment with my daughter. I never told her who her father was, and I never heard from him either.  
Dawn came to visit me once, and was delighted when I told her Amber Dawn's name.  
She told me Jeff wanted to contact me but was terrified Dad would have the police on him. I nodded understandingly, but it didn't stop me frantically fingering myself every night, whispering Jeff's name over and over until I climaxed and came all over my sheets.

I loved Jeff, but I married Charlie Thomas six years later after he had been so nice to me, helping me look after Amber Dawn.  
Charlie and I had something special, but occasionally I would scream Jeff's name while we were having it... Charlie seemed to understand, but I knew it bugged him.

I was Mary Anne Spier.  
Now I'm Mary Anne Thomas, sister-in-law to Kristy Thomas and mother to eight year old Amber Dawn.

I've never cried again.


End file.
